gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Liberty City (uniwersum 3D)
thumb|Mapa miasta, 1998 thumb|Mapa miasta, 2000 Liberty City – miasto, występujące w erze GTA III. Rozgrywa się w nim akcja Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance oraz Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Pojawia się też epizodycznie w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, co czyni je miastem, występującym najczęściej w całej erze GTA III. Historia Według artykułu w gazecie Liberty Tree, miasto zostało założone w roku 1798, dwadzieścia dwa lata po podpisaniu Deklaracji Niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych. Początkowo, miasto nie rozwijało się dość prężnie - w rozmowie ze słuchaczem w stacji Chatterbox Lazlow twierdzi, że kiedy wynaleziono telefon (opatentowany 7 marca 1876), w mieście znajdował się "kościół, pastwisko dla krów i trzy domy". W drugiej połowie XIX wieku, w mieście zaczęły powstawać kolejne instytucje - Liberty City Police Department (1869), Liberty City Fire Department (1872), Szpital Ogólny Sweeney (1897), Liberty Memorial Coliseum (1923), kolejka Portland El (1930), Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis (1953), Momma's Restaurante (1968) oraz Szpital Ogólny Carson (1973). O mieście Liberty City jest dość bliskim odwzorowaniem Nowego Jorku, zawiera także elementy innych miast - Los Angeles, Chicago czy Detroit. W 2001 roku, miasto zamieszkiwało 4 miliony osób. Miastem partnerskim Liberty City jest Bejrut (co może być żartem ze strony producenta gry; w Bejrucie często dochodzi do zamachów itp.). Mottem miasta jest "The worst place in America" (ang. najgorsze miejsce w Ameryce) Miasto jest podzielone na trzy główne części, dzielące się na 25 dzielnic. Są to Portland, Wyspa Staunton oraz Shoreside Vale. Podział miasta *'Portland' - dzielnica, będąca centrum miejskiego przemysłu oraz miejscem zamieszkania dla biedniejszych mieszkańców miasta. Położona na wschodzie miasta. Na wyspie znajduje się komisariat policji, Szpital Ogólny Sweeney (Portland View) oraz remiza strażacka (Harwood). Jest to dzielnica dostępna jako pierwsza graczowi we wszystkich grach, w których jest miejscem akcji. *'Wyspa Staunton' - dzielnica, położona w środkowej części miasta, będąca centrum usługowym i rekreacyjnym. Znajduje się na niej między innymi park Belleville, komenda główna LCPD, Szpital Ogólny Carson, remiza strażacka, ratusz miejski czy budynek sądu miejskiego. We wszystkich grach jest to dzielnica dostępna jako druga. *'Shoreside Vale' - dzielnica, położona w zachodniej części miasta. Podzielona jest naturalnie na dwie części przez kanał, biegnący przez jej środek. W zachodniej części znajduje się dzielnica przemysłowa oraz Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Francis, we wschodniej zaś - dzielnica willowa oraz druga, zamieszkiwana przez biedniejszych mieszkańców. Między dwiema częściami dzielnicy wybudowana została tama Cochrane. Na północy dzielnicy znajduje się system tuneli, którym można wydostać się z miasta (niedostępny dla gracza we wszystkich grach). Dzielnice: Położenie Liberty City położone jest na wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych, na północ od Vice City, na wschód od San Andreas, a w niewielkim oddaleniu od Carcer City, miejsca akcji gry Manhunt. Miasto jest głównie "płaskie", niewielkie wzniesienia występują w Saint Mark's na wschodzie miasta oraz w Shoreside Vale. Z prawie wszystkich stron jest otoczone wodą - jedynie Shoreside Vale jest połączone z lądem stałym. Klimat miasta dość dokładnie oddaje klimat Nowego Jorku, pierwowzoru miasta - śnieżne zimy i w miarę ciepłe jesienie. Temperatury nie są zbyt wysokie, w mieście okazjonalnie pada deszcz i pojawia się mgła. Władze Burmistrzem miasta Liberty City w 2001 roku jest Miles O'Donovan, który został nim po zwycięskich wyborach (poprzedzonych śmiercią poprzedniego burmistrza, Rogera C. Hole'a) w 1998 roku. Roger C. Hole został wybrany na burmistrza w 1992 roku i podczas swojej kadencji często stawał się zamieszany w przestępczość w mieście. Przez cały ten czas, był kontrolowany przez rodzinę Forelli. W końcu, jego powiązania z mafią doprowadziły do jego morderstwa w 1998. Podczas swojej kadencji, Hole podniósł podatki, zmniejszył koszty publiczne oraz zwiększył koszty związane z biurokracją. Po jego śmierci w 1998, do wyścigu o jego stanowisko stanęli: Miles O'Donovan, sterowany przez rodzinę Forelli oraz Donald Love, za którym stała rodzina Leone. Po oskarżeniu Love'a o powiązania z mafią, O'Donovan z łatwością wygrał wybory. Rozrywka Media w mieście są w większości posiadane przez firmę Love Media, której właścicielem jest Donald Love. Firma owa posiada "900 stacji radiowych, 300 telewizyjnych, 4 sieci, 3 satelity oraz 10 senatorów". W mieście w 1998 roku działa dziesięć stacji radiowych, w 2001 - dziewięć. Oprócz tego, w mieście wydawane są gazety: Liberty Tree, wydawana przez ponad 50 lat, między 1998 a 2001 przejęta przez Love Media, oraz mniej znana, Liberty Cock. Sport W Liberty City istnieją dwa znane kluby sportowe: Liberty City Cocks oraz Liberty City Beavers. Stadionem obydwu klubów (piłkarskich lub futbolowych) jest Liberty City Memorial Stadium w dzielnicy Aspatria. Służby publiczne Do służb publicznych w mieście można zaliczyć: *policję - Liberty City Police Department. Siedziba policji w Liberty City mieści się na wyspie Staunton (w Torrington), oprócz tego w mieście znajdują się dwa posterunki policji - po jednym w Portland (Portland View) i w Shoreside Vale (Pike Creek). *straż pożarną - Liberty City Fire Department. Jej remizy położone są w Harwood, parku Belleville oraz na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Francis. *służby medyczne. Nie są one połączone pod jedną nazwą; funkcjonują jako oddzielne jednostki. Są to: Szpital Ogólny Sweeney (Portland View), Szpital Ogólny Carson (Rockford) oraz Hope Medical College (Pike Creek). *taksówki - obsługiwane są przez trzy firmy: L.C.-Taxi, Mean Street Taxis oraz Borgnine Taxis. Komunikacja Całe miasto pokryte jest dość gęsto siecią dróg, mostów i tuneli. Dodatkowo, w mieście funkcjonuje kolejka nadziemna oraz metro. Dzielnica Portland jest najbardziej zindustrializowana, dlatego komunikacja tutaj jest najłatwiejsza. Oprócz zwykłych uliczek, rozdzielających bloki, przez Portland przebiega kilka głównych ulic - czteropasmowa na zachodzie wyspy oraz takaż sama w jej centrum. Czteropasmowa droga okala także dzielnicę Saint Mark's. Na północy wyspy znajduje się wjazd do tunelu Porter (w 1998 przystań promowa), a w jej południowo-zachodniej części - wjazd na most Callahan, łączący ją z wyspą Staunton. Nad całą wyspą biegnie zaś kolejka nadziemna Portland El, posiadająca trzy stacje. Wyspa Staunton jest dzielnicą bardziej komercyjną, komunikacja tutaj także jest prosta. Do najważniejszych dróg trzeba zaliczyć dwie drogi, biegnące na zachodzie i wschodzie wyspy (łączą się one przez węższe uliczki). Główne drogi istnieją także w dzielnicach Aspatria, Torrington, Bedford Point i Park Belleville. W północnej części wyspy w 1998 roku znajduje się przystań promowa, a w 2001 - wjazd do tunelu Porter. We wschodniej części wyspy położony jest wjazd na most Callahan, a w zachodniej - na most zwodzony Shoreside. Shoreside Vale jest dzielnicą mieszkalną, komunikacja tutaj jest utrudniona poprzez jej górzystość oraz przecinająca ją rzeka. Z jednej części Shoreside Vale na drugą można się dostać, przejeżdżając po tamie Cochrane lub po moście, biegnącym na południe od niej. Jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z wyspy jest użycie mostu zwodzonego Shoreside. Oprócz tego, w mieście znajduje się lotnisko oraz metro (cztery stacje, dwie na wyspie Staunton i po jednej w Portland i Shoreside Vale). Rola w innych grach Miasto wystąpiło ogółem w pięciu grach z serii GTA, jednak nie w każdej było miejscem akcji. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W tej grze, miasto wystąpiło dwukrotnie (fragment misji wprowadzającej oraz cut-scenka Stary przyjaciel) — w obu przypadkach, ukazane zostało wnętrze Marco's Bistro. W grze zostaje także wspomniana dzielnica Harwood, w mieście są także rozwieszone plakaty Take a vacation in Liberty City. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas thumb|Fragment Liberty City, który wystąpił w GTA San Andreas Tutaj, miasto odegrało znacznie większą rolę - w jednej z misji (Bar Saint Mark), Carl Johnson jest zmuszony do wyruszenia do tego miasta i zabójstwa jednego z braci Forelli. W tej misji, zostaje ukazana znaczna część dzielnicy Saint Mark's. W cut-scence rozpoczynającej grę, pojawia się wnętrze terminala Lotniska Międzynarodowego Francis. Miasto pojawia się także w filmie The Introduction - ukazana jest wtedy część Dzielnicy Czerwonych Świateł, a także biuro Salvatore'a Leone w Saint Mark's. center|660px|thumb| Mapa miasta, 2001 Od prawej: [[Portland, Wyspa Staunton, Shoreside Vale Wersja wektorowa ]] ! Kategoria:Miasta de:Liberty City (III, A & LCS) en:Liberty City in GTA III Era es:Liberty City (III) fr:Liberty City : Ere GTA III